


Pick Me Up, Pin Me Down

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Me and some friends had an idea. Write a story with as many pickup lines as we could. This is what came to be.





	Pick Me Up, Pin Me Down

It was highly unexpected, and yet completely expected. Steve knew Tony was a flirt, he just didn't realize he would try flirting with him of all people. Don't get him wrong, he knew he was attractive. Had since the serum had enhanced his body. But sitting during a movie night, Lord of the Rings especially, and having Tony Stark whisper, "You must be the one ring and me Sauron because I definitely have my eye on you," was highly unexpected. To the point Steve choked on popcorn.  
Of course Tony followed it up with "That's not the only thing you can choke on," before cackling and going back to watching the movie. Steve may have retired early from movie night after that, cursing his high libido.  
He was unprepared the second time as well. He had just gotten done working out when Tony stopped by. He barely had time to register the smirk on Tony's face before, "I bet I can get you sweatier than that," slipped out of the man's mouth. Steve was only slightly surprised when he quickly quipped back with a "I'm sure you could." Dang, when did he gain flirting response skills? It was Tony that left, blushing slightly but giggling like a maniac.  
The third time Steve expected it to happen. With all of the looks Tony had been sending his way he was beginning to wonder if maybe Tony liked him. So, as he buttered a slice of toast, it didn't surprise him too much when Tony slipped up behind him and managed to whisper in his ear "I can always butter you instead." This time Steve turned around, finding himself chest to chest with Tony. A slight smirk was on his face as he responded with "Then do it." Tony blushed, responding with "Dang Dorito, where did you learn to flirt?"  
The fourth time was Steve's decision to initiate. He was biding his time, and during the next movie night he found his chance. He walked up to Tony and said, "How about I sit in your lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up?" The whole room went quiet, Steve standing there smirking. Tony was choking on his drink, before finally finding himself and responding with, "Well, I could sit on yours instead. See what pops up then." Steve just grinned and plopped down beside Tony.  
The last one was the final straw. Steve and Tony were sparring, Bruce judging as always. Steve managed to pin Tony, Tony's arms pinned above his head while Steve straddled him. Tony, very flushed and breathing heavily (far heavier than one should have been just from sparring) quipped, "If you wanted to pin me down you could have just told me."  
"You know, in my day and age pin-ups were all the rage."  
"Well, show me how much you enjoy pinning me," Tony quietly quipped back.  
Steve literally whispered "Fuck it" and kissed Tony. Something Tony wasn't expecting to have happen going by the gasp that left him. Steve pulled back to let Tony breathe, smirking as he said "How about we take this to the room? I'll pin you to the wall and we'll see what happens?"  
Tony agreed quickly, and made good on his promise to make the super soldier hella sweaty. And Steve? Well Steve found out Tony quite enjoys being pinned to the wall and ravaged.


End file.
